Modern wireless communication devices may include slots for a plurality SIM cards to support advanced communications. For example, a wireless communication device that includes slots for two SIM cards is typically known as a dual SIM card wireless communication device. The device holds two numbers and two identities at once, receives and/or sends signal and/or data on either number. It allows, for example, easier roaming by being able to access a foreign network while keeping an existing local card. It allows, for example, separate numbers for personal and business uses on the same device. Wireless communication devices with plurality of SIM cards are applied for a variety of wireless communication systems from Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), to Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (UMTS), to Long Term Evolution (LTE), and to 5th Generation (5G). Performance improvement of wireless communication devices with plurality of SIM cards as well as of wireless communication systems may be desired for more efficient use of power and better performance of the devices, and enhanced utilization of air resources of the systems.